Electromigration is the transport of material caused by the gradual movement of the ions in a conductor due to the momentum transfer between conducting electrons and diffusing metal atoms. The effect appears in applications where high current pulses are generated, such as in microelectronics and related structures. As the structure size in electronics such as integrated circuits (ICs) decreases, the effect becomes more apparent.